villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Dwarfstar (Arrowverse)
Sylbert Rundine, known as Dwarfstar, is a villain in the fourth season of The Flash. Sylbert is a meta-human with the powers of shrinking people and objects. After he is investigated for a murder he commited fifteen years ago, Sylbert evades capture after shrinking the two investigators Cisco and Ralph He is portrayed by Derek Mears. Biography Past Rundine has been arrested for break-ins several times. Fifteen years ago, Rundine attacked a Mercury Labs facility and shot a security guard in the process. This led to Big Sir, who was jogging near the scene, to get arrested for murder in Rundine's place. While inside a bus , which he used as an escape vehicle after one of his heists, Rundine and everyone else on the bus where hit by dark matter when Barry Allen emerged from the Speed Force nearby. They all developed meta-human powers. In Rundine's case, he developed the power to shrink the space between atoms, basically allowing him to shrink everything he wanted. Doctor Shrinker Years later, Rundine attends a speech by Central City's new mayor at Kordt Industries newest research facility. However, even while the mayor is talking, Rundine shrinks the entire building and takes it with him, easily pocketing it without even being seen. While they investigate the disappearance of the building, the CCPD finds video fottage of Rundine apparently causing a car to appear (He actually had it all the time in shrunken form and merely got it back to its normal size). Meanwhile, Barry Allen meets Big Sir in prison and asks of his friends to clear Big Sir's name, unaware that the real murderer and the one who stole the building are the same people. Joe West, Ralph Dibny and Cisco Ramon head to Rundine's home to ask him about his car. While there, Cisco finds several "miniature figurines" in Rundine's house, noticing that they are perfect replicas. Rundine is impressed by Cisco's attitude and jovially tells him that these figurines are the reason he does not have any money in his saving's accounts. However, Ralph then notices a perfect replica of the car they saw the building-stealer use. When Joe, suspicious of the things they saw so far, asks Rundine whether he spent time around Mercury Labs fifteen years ago, Rundine realizes that he has been made. He fires a shrink ray at a small device on his table which is revealed to be a shrink-gun. Using the now normal-sized gun, Rundine fires at Joe, Cisco and Ralph and uses a parachute to jump through a window into the alley. Cisco vibes the three of them down into the alley as well where Rundine fires two shrink-rays from his hands at Cisco and Ralph, shrinking down the two of them to miniature size. Hours later, Rundine joins a guided tour through the Weather Service Agency, where the tourists are also shown a new airship. After all visitors have left, Rundine is still inside the hangar and when a tourist tells him to leave, he states that the airship would look great on his shelf. He shrinks the airship, causing the guard to flee in a panic. At the same time, Ralph and Cisco arrive in the hangar on a miniature drone and Iris and Harry drive up in a van. To get rid of the van, Sylbert tosses miniature cars at them which he un-shrinks mid-air, causing them to explode upon impact. He tosses more cars and even a helicopter when Iris and Harry exit the car. He is shown to have even more shrunken gadgets on his person, as revealed when he picks up a rocket launcher. When Harry fires at him with a laser gun, the angry Rundine threatens to shrink him down to the sub-atomic level. Harry goads him into trying to do so and Rundine fires his powers at Harry. However, miniature Cisco and Ralph - hidden on Harry's body - are hit by the blast instead and are brought back to normal size. The next moment, Iris shoots Rundine from behind with a shock collar and takes him out. Rundine is arrested and while he is being handcuffed, Joe promises him a deal if he gives them testimony on his attack on Mercury Labs fiffteen years ago. However, Rundine tells him that he would rather rot in prison than confess and that if they want a confession, they should find a priest. Gallery SylvertSteals.png|Sylbert steals the Kordt building SylvertVisited.png Rundine Angry.png Navigation Category:Live Action Villains Category:DC Villains Category:Arrowverse Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Male Category:Murderer Category:Thief Category:Supervillains Category:Greedy Category:Imprisoned Category:Deceased Category:Incriminators Category:Dimwits Category:Flash Villains